Navidad Son
by Son-AbyGC
Summary: GoChi! One-shot! Lemon Es Navidad y Milk le tiene un regalo a Goku 7u7


NOCHE BUENA

Era una cálida noche en la montaña Paoz mientras nevaba suavemente, solo era resplandesida por las luces de una casa en particular, dentro se encontraba toda la familia Son.

\- estuvo delicioso gracias mamá- dijo el menor de los Son felizmente.

\- si mama estuvo riquisimo- hablo Gohan de igual manera mientras apilaba los platos en la mesa.

\- como siempre- concluyo Goku mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

\- gracias amores, ahora vayan a bañarse- dijo la mujer de la casa levantando los platos llevándolos ala cocina.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a bañar, pues fue una cena maravillosa de noche buena.

Despues de que los hombres de la casa se bañaran y vistieran, Milk termino de lavar los trastes utilizados para la cena, todos estaban reunidos en los sillones junto a la chimenea.

\- bueno es hora de irse a dormir mañana sera navidad- hablo Milk que era abrazada de los hombros por Goku al ver la hora.

\- tienes razón Milk, ademas mañana de seguro habrá muchos regalos porque se portaron bien- dijo Goku acariciando el cabello de Goten mientras este se emocionaba a la mención de regalos.

\- si! si me porte muy bien ¿!verdad mami!?- dijo el menor entusiasmado.

\- claro que si, ahora vayan a dormir- dijo Milk cargando a Goten para acostarlo seguida de Gohan y Goku.

\- buenas noches amores- dijo la mujer del guerrero dándole un beso a cada uno y saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

\- buenas noches mama- dijieron al insomnio.

\- buenas noches hijos- dijo Goku

-Buenas noches papá- contestaron, después de despedirse salió rumbó a la habitación que compartía con Milk.

Al entrar vio que se estaba cepillando el cabello una accion que siempre le gusto a el, se acerco por detrás y la abrazo, seguido Milk puso sus manos sobre las de el, aspirando su dulce aroma.

\- los chicos se sorprenderán de sus regalos- comento el guerrero besándole el cuello acción que provocó un escalofrío en ella mientras la volteaba para tenerla de frente.

\- claro, sobre todo Goten- dijo Milk acariciando la mejilla de Goku que suspiro bajo su toque dándole un cálido beso que a gusto correspondió al poco tiempo subió de tono a uno apasionado, Goku acaricio con la lengua el labio inferior de Milk a lo que ella soltó un suspiro que aprovechó para deslizar su lengua, cada uno exploraba la boca del otro, sacando gemidos, Goku colocó las manos en la cintura de Milk, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con las manos.

Rompieron con el beso por falta de aire, Goku tomo la mano de Milk y caminaron hacia la cama, acostándose.

\- buenas noches Milk- dijo el guerrero besándole la frente.

\- buenas noches Goku- dijo dándose la vuelta siendo abrazada por el desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza junto ala de ella aspirando su aroma que le fascina, esperando la mañana ya que sera un gran día para festejar juntos como una verdadera familia.

Goku apretó el agarre que tenia en Milk y se acomodo con una sonrisa en la cara esperando el amanecer.

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que...

\- MAMÀ! PAPÀ! YA ES NAVIDAD LEVANTENSE BAMOS A ABRIR LOS REGALOS- grito Goten saltando en la cama de sus padres despertándolos asustados.

\- pero Goten, todavía es muy temprano son las 6:00 am - dijo su Milk adormilada.

\- pero mamá- dijo tristemente Goten poniendo carita tierna.

Milk al ver la cara de Goten no tubo mas remedio mas que aceptar.

_ esta bien, ve a despertar a tu hermano- dijo milk que al momento salio corriendo Goten, se dio la vuelta para ver a Goku "durmiendo", le acaricio la cara y le dio un beso de buenos días que al momento es correspondido.

-buenos días dormilón- saludo Milk acariciando su mejilla a lo que Goku sonrió, no tubo tiempo de contestar ya que Goten llego.

\- YA VAMOS- dijo entrando después de un adormilado Gohan.

Se levantaron para ir a la sala, junto al árbol había una pila de regalos que Goten se lanzo, causando la risa de todos.

Gohan fue a abrir sus regalos mientras Milk preparaba chocolate caliente para todos.

Milk regreso con una taza para ella y le entrego otra a Goku que estaban sentado en el sillón, sentándole junto a el, mientras la abrasaba.

\- parece que son muy felices- hablo Milk

\- si y mas Goten- dijo observando a su hijo feliz que abría sus regalos junto a Gohan.

Continuaron observando a sus hijos hasta que acabaron de abrir sus regalos y eran muy felices con lo que obtuvieron.

Así siguió el día de la familia Son, mas tarde llegaron los demás guerreros y sus familias para seguir celebrando, ese día fue espectacular aparte de festejaron juntos, divirtiéndose como nunca.

Después de que todo se habitan ido, dejando sola a la familia Son Gohan y Goten ya se habían dormido, solo quedaba la pareja, Milk lavaba los platos utilizados para la cena y Goku ayudaba a limpiar la casa, cuando terminaron se fueron a recostarse en el sillón.

\- fue grandiosa la cena Milk- hablo Goku rompiendo el silenció.

-Gracias Goku- dijo Milk acomodándose junto a el, recostando la cabeza en su hombre, unos momentos después se fueron a su habitación, Goku agarró una caja sobre el ropero y se la entrego a Milk.

\- toma Milk es tu regalo de navidad- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

\- gracias Goku, ¿que sera?- dijo cuando la abrió se sorprendió de lo que había en ella, era un hermoso collar que en el centro tenia gravado "G & M".

\- wow! Goku es hermoso- dijo abrazándolo- espera Goku ahorita te doy tu regalo- hablo coquetamente que el ni lo noto, dejo su regalo en la comoda y entro al baño 15 minutos después salio con un conjunto de lencería de santa Claus muy revelador, el brasier era de color rojo con encajes negro y una tanga roja con orillas negras, tenia botas y un gorro de Santa.

Cuando salio, vio que estaba dormido así que se acerco a el y subió gatiando hasta quedar encima de el, empezó a morderle la oreja, sonrió cuando lo escucho gemir.

\- mm milk- gimió y abrió los ojos, al abrirlos quedo con ojos como platos, pensó que era un sueño y se tallo los ojos, a lo que Milk sonrió.

\- pasa algo Goku- hablo con un ronroneo cerca de su oreja.

\- pensé que estaba soñando, tengo encima de mi a la maravilla mas hermosa- dijo Goku comensando a encenderse, sin previo aviso Milk quedo bajo el, al darse la vuelta se le cayo el gorro y quedo con el cabello revuelto.

Milk vio en los ojos de Goku el amor y deseo que sentía por ella, la beso salvajemente lo que la provocó gemir, enrredo las piernas en la cadera de goku, al momento sintio la virinidad erecta.

Goku exploraba la boca de milk y acariciaba su muslo, sacandole gemidos de placer, aumentando su deseo, sin esperar mas arranco su brasier, empezo a besar, mordisquear y lamer sus pechos que al momento se endurecieron al tacto, mientras besaba un pecho acariciaba el otro.

Milk no se quedaba atras acariciaba la espalda del guerrero, se separo un poco para quitarle la camisa junto con el pantalon e introdujo su mano dentro del boxer de Goku que solto un gran gruñido, lo estimilaba lentamente.

Goku no aguanto mas sentia que iba a explotar de deseo, le arranco a Milk su ultima prenda y sus boxer, al principio entro lentamente pero al sentir las piernas de Milk en su cintura entro de golpe, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, empezando las fuertes embestidas acompañada por gemidos y gruñidos, que solo lograban cuando estaban juntos formando a un solo ser.

Sin previo aviso volcó a Goku terminado ella enzima coloco sus manos en su pecho moviéndose, el pelinegro puso sus manos en la cadera echo la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer mientras gruñía ayudándole con los movimientos.

-ah! ah! Goku!- gemía la pelinegra montándolo mientras lo hacia mas rápido.

-prep..arate- dijo entre gruñidos a la pelinegra que no entendió, rápidamente colocó a Milk boca abajo sin darle tiempo a hablar la penetro por atrás sacándole un grito de placer, fuertes y profundas embestidas daba el guerrero.

horas después...

Goku callo rendido sobre Milk, sin salir de ella, acostándose sobre sus pechos, Milk acariciaba su pelo.

\- te amo Milk-

\- yo tambien goku-

Dicho esto cada uno durmio en los brazos del otro.


End file.
